love and coffee
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Everyday business tycoon Natsu Dragneel stop by a common and normal coffeehouse. So he can get just a cup of his balck coffee.


_**I don't own fairytail.**_

It was quite sunny day. People were walking around the busy streets of Magnolia. And at the corner of the street was the old but decent coffeehouse, FairyTail.

There was not many customers after morning work hours. Lucy was working there along with Levy to earn some extra money. Even Levy was rich she still supports Lucy.

Lucy heartfilia currently a law student, immature writer and kind hearted girl. She was working here for few months. It was comfortable place with good coofee and pastries. She loved the warmth when there was cold and frosty outside.

"Lu chan! Look he is here again." Levy said as she pointed towards their one mysterious regular customer.

A man in expensive tux always sitting at the corner alone. He never talked to anyone. He always come around eight in the morning. He would just take out his laptop and would sit for an hour and drink his coffee.

He always ordered a dark, bitter and bland coffee. Lucy liked sweet things so she couldn't believe how can he drink this kind of stuff. His face always cover with glasses. But Lucy knew he was rich and famous type guy.

Today was no exception, right on his time he was there, Lucy bit her lips as she noticed him. She felt a bit strange whenever he was sitting there just working.

Such a workaholic.

"Lu chan! Go and give him his daily dose of bitter black coffee." Levy smiled when she put a cup on the counter.

"He needs help. I mean look he looks sad always working." Lucy looked into his direction. He was talking on his phone with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't mess with him. He looks scary and I know your big and kind heart always melt when you see someone sad or stiff." Levy turns to serve other customers.

Lucy looked at the mysterious customer as she mixed little bit sugar in his bitter black coffee.

She walked towards him and smiled but he did not spared a single glance at her. Her smile was gone. Such a rude behaviour.

"Sir! You coffee." she placed his cup beside the laptop. He didn't react to her actions. Just kept typing in his laptop.

Lucy felt hurt by his harsh behavior. She wanted to make sure if he was OK. She turned back and took other orders. Suddenly she heard a loud bang of crashing. She turned and saw the coffee she has served him spill over the ground and cup was smashed into millions of pieces.

"What the hell??" She walked to him. And stepped back when she saw his murderous look. She felt slightly frightened.

"I ordered black coffee. Why the hell was sugar in my coffee." he glared at her.

"Sir! I must have mixed up your order." crap she was lying under his nose.

"Don't assume that I didn't see any other person ordered a black coffee." his body towering over her.

"Please forgive us. We are extremely sorry for the inconvenience and trouble." Makarov, shop owner step is the argument. Lucy felt guilty. It was her fault.

"Mr Dragneel! I'll make sure to get the correct one." Lucy was dumbfounded. Did Makarov said Draganeel aka Natsu Dragneel multi billionaire. She knew he was rich by his attire and expensive car but she didn't know he was Natsu Dragneel himself.

"Whatever" he picked up his belongings and left. Lucy was feeling bad she had hurt a person's feeling. She wanted to apologise.

"Lu chan don't worry about it." Levy hugged her. She knows Lucy can't torelate hurting anyone.

It was evening when Lucy reached home. Layla was preparing dinner when she saw her daughter going to her room with gloomy face. She was shocked Lucy was always smiling something must have happened. But when it was more than two hours and Lucy was still packed in her room. Layla decided to find out.

"Lucy?" she entered her room and saw her daughter writing her novel. She wanted to become a writer even she was law student.

"What happened mom?" she said without looking at Layla.

"I should be asking you dear." Layla said while taking the pen from Lucy's hand and held it.

"What's wrong?" she knew her very well. Lucy was sad over something.

"It's a guy I met." Lucy bit her lip.

"You are dating, darling? Layla was shocked when Lucy mentioned a guy. Finally her baby girl was growing up.

" No, I don't have boyfriend mom. It's just a customer I met and had a argument with him. He is always drinking bitter sugarless black coffee. I wanted to make him smile so I just added a sugar cube. But he broke the cup and got mad. And over all he is Natsu freaking Dragneel. I'm feeling horrible that guy is always busy with his business and financial meetings."

"I think there is nobody's fault. You both are right in your place. Why don't you just talk to him. Clear the doubts and patch up.

" OK mom" Lucy hugged her mother Layla. She always felt good after talking to her mom. Layla brushed her daughter's back. After all she was the only child she had.

X_X

Next day Lucy waited for him. But he wasn't there it was the first time in six months he has missed his coffee. Lucy felt more depressed.

Did he not come because of me?

She was having trouble finding out what happened to him. She was making coffee as she pressed the machine and prepared the sweet and cream fill coffee for customer on table number six.

"Lucy customer is waiting."

"Yeah" she said as she walk carelessly still lost in her world and placing the order.

"You are still feeling guilty?" Levy asked.

Lucy was about to open her mouth. When she heard the loud sound of slamming. She turned and froze.

He was here. And she mistakingly gave him the sweet cream fill coffee..

FML..

"You!" his eyes were blazing molten lava burning into her. She yelped when Natsu stood and came to her direction.

"You never learn. What is wrong with you.?"

She felt terrible. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." she said with hope maybe he would forgive her.

Her large hopeful brown eyes meets his emotion less onyx ones.

He just glared and left again..

Lucy felt guilty hitting her again.

That night Layla knew a certain guy is causing distress to her daughter..

X_X

Lucy was afraid to face him. But she wanted to seek his forgiveness. So she decided to write him on the napkins. She just write 'Please forgive me' in every napkin she gave him with cup. She hoped he would reply to her but he didn't bother with her again.

She would always check whenever he left in hope to find his answer. And she was confused when she wasn't able to find her apology napkins.

What the hell??

X_X

Natsu Dragneel a cold hearted business man. He never wasted any second on worthless things. But one day he just paused to have his morning coffee. He had missed one in the morning. So he didn't have any option so he just parked his car in front of small coffeehouse and ordered a black coffee as he liked.

Then a girl with blonde hair came and just placed his coffee and left. He heard her name few times, Lucy Heartfilia.

He hated it.

The feeling and desire to drink this coffee everyday. He does not have any reason why he would waste his hour here daily.

Just for a one cup of black bitter coffee.

Maybe he had a reason.

X_X

He was out of Magnolia for three days so he wasn't able to go to the small coffeehouse. He immediately parked his Ferrari and entered as the bells chime.

He sat on his usual spot waiting for his regular bland balck coffee. He noticed the new girl with silver hair as she put his order on his table. He did not care.

Next day he ordered the same thing and that new girl placed his cup and walked over to next customer. He looked around while drinking his coffee. He couldn't see that golden hair girl. It's not like he care.

He was here just for a cup of coffee..

A week later he was getting more furious and frightening. He tore the napkins in frustration when he saw there was no sweet written messages for asking his forgiveness or cute smile faces. It was just normal clear clean napkins.

He didn't liked the taste of his usual black coffee it was weird not to his liking. It was bland and dry like something was missing. He didn't know what it was. So for the first time he ordered sweet cafe. Levy was shocked but she gave him.

His face twisted in disgust. He didn't like the sugar in coffee so he was back to his bitter black ones. But he never finished his cup. Always left it unfinished.

It's been two weeks and he nearly hated coffee bitter or sweet doesn't matter. He walked to the counter where Levy was preparing machine to make some coffee.

"Where is that clumsy girl? Who always mixed up my order. Is she fired or resigned? He acted casually. Like he was talking about weather.

Levy was stunned but she looks at Mira who gave her thumbs up..

" She got into accident." Levy said.

" WHAT?? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS SHE OK??" his eyes full of worries and desperate to find his answers. Natsu didn't bother to hide his feelings and reactions.

"She still healing." Mira pipes in the conversation.

"Give me her address." he demanded. Levy gulped. He was truly looking like a hell devil like Lucy describes him.

"The third building on strawberry Street." and he was gone like a wind.

X_X

He drive like a maniac when ten minutes later he was standing in front of her house. Even Igneel was calling him to attend a meeting with foreign clients. But he did not pick up, it was ten millions dollars deal. But right now he was knocking desperately on her door.

He was questioning his own actions. Why was he doing this and right now standing at her porch.

Suddenly a woman a older version of her open the door. He was nervous for the first time in his life.

"You are? She asked him.

Natsu noticed a bandage around her leg as she was limping. It was her mother maybe.

" I'm Natsu Dragneel, Ma'am." he said respectfully. Suddenly Layla turned and looked at the news it was showing a news about Draganeel having profit in business world and Natsu's face Igneel.

Natsu looks awkwardly when he saw his face on the TV. He hated when people recognize him.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. He was shocked when he heard her. Maybe she didn't give damn about his money.

But right now his main priority was something else.

"I heard about the accident." he blurted out.

Layla was shocked to listen this but this boy was decent as he was famous businessman. She invited him in.

"I didn't know how you find out and why are you here. But I'm fine." she said while they sat down in living room.

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

"I was in accident two weeks ago while returning from market but I can walk now. But still one month to heal completely."

Natsu felt embarrassed. Damn those girls lied to him but he never heard the full story in first place. He was ranking his thoughts when he heard her voice.

" I'm baking chocolate cake. If you want cookies tell me." A flour smear in her face and wearing a mickey mouse t-shirt with shorts. Lucy came out of the kitchen.

Natsu suddenly felt relieved and happy. He didn't know what it was but he felt relieved after seeing her.

Lucy was shocked and blushed when she saw him. Crap! She was not prepared for this. She was just to shock to see him there.

Layla left the two of them alone. She can see a love knocking around the corner.

Natsu stood and walked towards her. He was mesmerized by her. He smiled for the first time.

"Hi "

Lucy felt her heart stopped for a second. She knew that he was hot but after seeing his smile.. God!!

"Why are you here?" she shifted in her place shyly.

Natsu moved close to her and cupped her cheeks in his hand and wiped the cake flour from her face. There faces inches apart.

"_**I just wanted a cup of bitter black coffee from your hands."**_

And he sweetly captured her lips as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer..

Few minutes they pulled apart.

"Just wait. I'll be right here with your order sir."

He smiled and quietly pecked her lips as she went inside her kitchen..

Yeah that's right all he just wanted was..

A cup of bitter coffee..

_**A/n: after writing 'Melting Hearts' I wanted to create a short story about Natsu's black coffee and Lucy's sweet Addiction... This is not related to main story but kinda drabble.. Enjoy.. **_


End file.
